Oh, árbol de la navidad
by SaMakoto Rei
Summary: Llegó el mes de diciembre y, con la navidad encima, una enorme discusión sobre el árbol de navidad causa estragos en el departamento de la pareja de oro de japón. Inesperadamente, a Shuichi se le ocurre una solución que, según él, los va a dejar a los dos contentos. ¡Y qué solución se le vino a ocurrir!


**Antes de leer:**

¡Finalmente me decidí y escribí un fic navideño! Ya sé que estoy llegando un poquito tarde a la fiesta (perdón u_u), pero es que no me podía sacar esta idea de la cabeza desde navidad y se me ocurrió que igual no era taaaan mala idea subirlo entre navidad y año nuevo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Oh, árbol de la navidad  
**_Mi corazón alegras_

El año pasado había sido débil, muy débil. Se había dejado engatusar por los ojitos acuosos de Shuichi (¿por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?), que entre beso, beso, toqueteo y metida de mano lo había logrado convencer de poner un árbol de navidad. Y no cualquier árbol, claramente, porque Shuichi no sabía nada de mesura: era enorme, brillante, horrible y, lo peor: peligroso.

La verdad es que no le hubiera importado dejarlo poner un árbol de navidad si podía tener un poco de paz y entretención (que hasta para adornarlo armaba un espectáculo, con razón le iba tan bien a Bad Luck), pero ya había estado a punto de perder el departamento el año pasado en un amague de incendio que lo había dejado con el corazón en la boca y durmiendo a saltitos por dos meses.

Así que no, estaba decidido, y Yuki Eiri era un hombre bastante más firme de lo que se puede creer cuando se trata de prevenir incendios (y estaba muy orgulloso de ello desde que conocí al panda robot), no iban a poner árbol de navidad ese año.

Lamentablemente, Shuichi –que además de no conocer la mesura no entendía la lógica- seguía pensando que no tenía sentido pensar que el mismo tipo de instalación eléctrica iba a causar el mismo cortocircuito si se le conectaba la misma cantidad exacerbada de lucecitas (algunas con música incluida), tampoco entendía por qué no se podían poner cosas inflamables cerca, si de todas maneras él SABÍA que este año el árbol no iba a empezar a quemarse, porque el pasado está atrás y hay que superarlo y seguir viviendo la vida.

Así que sí, estaba decidido, y Shindou era un hombre bastante egoísta y obcecado (aunque a él le gustaba decir que era tenaz y un chiquitín -bueno, bastante- egoísta, ¿pero no lo somos todos?), iban a poner árbol de navidad ese año.

-¿No te parece un poco ridículo? – Le dijo su amigo de la infancia después de escuchar la historia, escondido debajo de un gorro de lana, en un concurrido centro comercial. – Ni siquiera van a poner los regalos abajo, si es que llegan a comprar algo siempre lo esconden hasta la navidad…

-¡Hiroshi, ¿cómo te atreves?! – Medio gritó el cantante de Bad Luck, con una lagrimilla de cocodrilo a punto de caerle del ojo izquierdo. Se sentía traicionado, se suponía que Hiro tenía que ser su aliado para siempre jamás. – ¿No entiendes que el verdadero sentido de la navidad es tener una cosa brillante en medio de la sala? – Argumentó luego, convencidísimo de su propia estupidez – ¡Y NO BASTA CON ESO! – Agregó en una sola exhalación, mirando con los ojitos largos hacia el horizonte, que en su caso era una tienda de decoración con la vitrina llena de luces - ¡el brillo se tiene que esparcir por toda la casa! – Sus ojos brillaron al ritmo de _Jingle Bells._

Hiro ni se molestó en pensar cómo explicarle que la navidad no se trataba de eso, estaba muy ocupado pensando en cómo distraerlo de la idea cómo para fijarse en causas perdidas. Hasta se le había olvidado por qué estaban en ese centro comercial, arriesgando la vida.

-¿Oye, no le querías comprar algo a Maiko? – Por fin se iluminó el guitarrista genio - ¿por qué no entramos a _Lush_? – Ofreció.

Las luces de _Jingle Bells_ abandonaron los ojos de Shu y las reemplazó la emoción que le provocaba tocar todos los jabones de la tienda. ¡Ah, los enormes placeres de la vida!

* * *

Eiri, por su parte, estaba un poquito preocupado y muy adolorido. Los 27 años, definitivamente, no eran una buena edad para dar vuelta el sofá de cuatro cuerpos en medio de una pelea, sobre todo después de lanzar varias cosas pesadas hacia un objetivo en movimiento que era más joven y se las tiraba de vuelta. Luego de reflexionarlo, se había sentido tan ridículo como los palomos cuando inflan el cuello tratando de parecer más grandes, pero sin alas. De hecho, también se sentía sin brazos. Y encima tenía una migraña terrible después del griterío y el portazo que –para coronarlo- había pegado Shuichi al salir, que estaba seguro de que había sacado las puertas de sus bisagras y, al mismo tiempo, la había devuelto a su lugar de lo fuerte que había sonado.

La parte de la preocupación le venía porque Shuichi no había gritado nada antes de irse; por lo general anunciaba su destino después de una pelea, no se sabía si era por consideración, por sacarle en cara que tenía lugares donde ir y gente a la cuál recurrir (y que esa lista ascendía a más de una persona y un lugar) o porque así pasaba en las series y las películas que siempre le recomendaba Netflix. Era un gran misterio.

Así que ahí estaba, preguntándose dónde mierda andaba su pareja de cinco años, qué estaba haciendo, con quién estaba y, lo más importante, ¿se iba a atrever a llevar un árbol de navidad el mocoso de mierda, chango mal domesticado?

-¡YA LLEGUÉ! – La respuesta a la mayoría de sus interrogantes le reventó en los oídos y le multiplicó la migraña por ochenta mil: estaba en casa, despertándole los instintos asesinos y no estaba con nadie más que él.

Iba a gritar, pero prefirió –por su salud tanto física como mental- quedarse ahí tendido en la cama, boca arriba y tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo. Se quedó bien calladito, tratando de agudizar el oído a ver si lo escuchaba arrastrar algo que fuera remotamente parecido a un árbol. Sin embargo, se escuchó solamente el crujido de muchas bolsas y papeles. Se estaba asustando, ¿y si se le había metido alguien a la casa haciéndose pasar por Shuichi? Y él, en ese estado tan deplorable, que ni sentía los brazos…

-¿Estás durmiendo? – Le dijo bajito el chico, sobresaltándolo. Se había perdido en sus elucubraciones y no había escuchado sus pasos. De nuevo no le contestó, pero era obvio que no estaba durmiendo, bien sabían los dos que en esa posición no podía. – Voy a tomar un baño, en un rato tengo que ir a buscar a Riku y a Yoshiki al aeropuerto – agregó, sentándose junto a él, en la orillita de la cama. A Eiri se le heló la sangre, nunca antes había pasado que Shuichi volviera como si nada después de una pelea. Pensó en llamar a Tatsuha para que le hiciera un exorcismo.

-Me duele la cabeza – masculló entre dientes, poniéndose el parche antes de la herida. No fuera a ser que a Shuichi se le ocurriera pedirle que lo acompañara. Quizás por eso estaba tan normal (o sea, tan raro, porque en él lo normal era raro).

-Quédate descansando, amor. – Respondió el cantante, adivinando sus pensamientos – Hiro me va a llevar, así que no te preocupes. – Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y lo besó en la coronilla antes de irse a bañar.

El rubio respondió con un gruñido y se quedó un buen rato ahí quieto, pero incómodo. Tenía mucho miedo de las dos explicaciones que se le venían a la mente para el comportamiento de Shuichi: o estaba planeando algo o estaba poseído. No había otra opción. El terror se le estaba empezando a agolpar entre el pecho y la garganta, a punto de apoderarse de él, cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo, ¡¿CÓMO LE IBA A TENER MIEDO A UN CHIMPANCÉ CON EL PELO TEÑIDO, AH?!

Se fue a preparar un té de melisa para calmarse los nervios y acompañar un par de analgésicos. Tan grandes eran las pastillas que tenía miedo de que le abrieran un forado en la garganta.

Agarró una taza y puso el agua a hervir. Se quedó un buen rato mirando la tetera extrañado, con la nariz arrugada. Estaba… ¿brillante?, ¿de dónde había salido todo ese polvillo plateado? Se miró las manos, ¡ahí también tenía! Levantó la cabeza y miró al techo, ¿eran sus ojos o era real? Se tocó la frente, ¿o acaso tenía fiebre y estaba delirando? Entonces, lo supo de súbito: él estaba bien, el polvillo era real y el único posible culpable estaba chapoteando en la tina hace como media hora.

Se metió las pastillas a la boca y las tuvo que pasar con agua tibia, directamente de la tetera que aún no hervía. Se irguió en todo lo largo de su metro ochenta de altura, la furia ciega que sentía en ese momento había desplazado su dolor de cabeza a un segundo, tercero, decimotercer plano. Se sentía capaz de dar vuelta ochenta sillones de cuatro cuerpos y el ardor que tenía en la garganta lo hacía sentir como un dragón. Corrió a zancadas hasta el baño y se preparó para escupir fuego.

-¡SHUICHI! – gritó, con una fuerza que estremeció todo el edificio y la vecina de al lado consideró que era buen momento para guardar sus platos decorativos en la bodega. Llegó al baño con ojos inyectados de sangre y una vena palpitando en la frente. Ahí estaba el susodicho, sumergido en una tina de agua azulada y brillante, toda la habitación estaba inundada de un delicioso aroma a lavanda y limón que casi logró tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? – le respondió el muy cínico, saliendo de la tina y revelando su cuerpo, cubierto de polvillo plateado hasta el culo.

-¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ PASA?, ¿CÓMO QUE MI AMOR? ¡EXPLÍCAME TODO ESTE BRILLO, MANDRIL HOMOSEXUAL! – Yuki estaba aún más encolerizado y horrorizado después de ver eso.

-Ay, Eiri, es solamente una pastilla para baño, – empezó a explicar Shuichi, como si nada – las metes en la tina y se derriten con los aceites, después te metes tú a la tina y…

-YA SÉ CÓMO FUNCIONAN, IMBÉCIL. LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME EXPLIQUES POR QUÉ ESA ESCARCHA MALDITA ESTÁ POR TODOS LADOS – Le cortó en seco Yuki. De pronto se sintió ridículo siendo el único que gritaba y respiró hondo varias veces, a ver si ahora sí le hacía efecto la lavanda. – Mira, Shindou, sé que estás planeando algo y lo mejor es que me digas ahora mismo qué es.

Shuichi suspiró pesadamente, agarrando una toalla para secarse un poco y saliendo del baño por la puerta que daba a la habitación principal, dejando todo brillante a su paso y, al mismo tiempo, sin perder ni un ápice de brillo corporal. Eiri había vuelto a tener conciencia de su migraña y el resplandor repentino de su pareja, y todos los muebles del baño, le hacía querer vomitar.

-Cariño mío, mi cielo, mi sol, mi luna, todas mis estrellas… - empezó a responder Shu, pero prefirió parar cuando vio la cara de cabreo y vómito de su _marido_, que lo había seguido hasta la habitación y lo miraba en silencio y con los brazos cruzados mientras se vestía – No estoy planeando nada, – Eiri alzó una ceja – porque ya ejecuté mi plan – Eiri estuvo a punto de salir corriendo al baño a vomitar - ¡encontré una solución a nuestro _problema_ que nos deja felices a los dos! – Eiri corrió al baño a vomitar. Shuichi se puso tranquilamente un suéter con campanitas y renos que tenía olor a nuevo, antes de salir tras él.

-Explícate – le dijo el rubio entre una arcada y otra, con un tono bastante altanero para estar hablándole a la persona que le estaba sujetando el pelo y acariciando la espalda mientras vomitaba (quizás porque le dejaba cientos de pequeños brillitos cada vez que lo acariciaba). Shuichi tomó aire y Eiri se preparó para lo peor. LO PEOR.

-Es que estaba con Hiro en el centro comercial cuando llegamos a una rotonda chiquitita donde vendían joyas y yo le dije que Maiko no usaba muchas joyas porque nunca les había agarrado el gusto así que le empecé a contar lo del árbol de navidad y me traicionó así que para compensarme me llevó a _Lush _a elegirle un regalo… - Volvió a tomar aire y aprovechó de mirar a su rubio favorito, que lo miraba furioso, y que ya más repuesto se había sentado de piernas cruzadas en el piso del baño. Decidió ir al grano. – La cosa es que una vendedora me mostró una estrellita de manteca de cacao con aceites esenciales y MUCHO BRILLO, era hermosa, ¡la cosa más bella que he visto en mi vida! Cuando la toqué se me pegó todo el brillo y, entonces… lo supe: ¡Si no podía tener un árbol de navidad, yo iba a _ser_ el árbol de navidad este año! – terminó de explicar con una sonrisa enorme iluminándole su ya muy brillante rostro.

Eiri estaba haciendo una cara que era algo así como lo contrario a una sonrisa enorme y su rostro estaba bastante menos brillante. Masculló un 'buenas noches' mal logrado, se levantó del piso y se fue a la cama a dormir. Estaba empezando a sentir un hormigueo peligroso en el rostro y estaba seguro de que había vomitado los analgésicos, así que aprovechó de pasar a tomarse tres más. Shuichi decidió dejarlo estar mientras iba al aeropuerto, dormir le iba a ayudar a acostumbrarse a la idea.

Yuki, acostado boca abajo en su –ahora- brillante cama, se quedó dormido con miedo porque, aunque le costara admitirlo, Shuichi tenía razón.

* * *

Unas horas después, Hiroshi ayudaba a Riku y a su tía (o tío, o ninguna de las dos) con las maletas mientras su amigo vocalista le pagaba al taxista. Subieron conversando animadamente y entraron en silencio al departamento, donde los adultos trataron de devolver el sillón dado vuelta a su lugar sobre la (brillante) alfombra, dejándolo también brillante en el proceso. Después de instalar a Riku y sus invitados frente a la TV con galletas y chocolate caliente (que, por suerte, prepararon Hiro y Yoshiki), decidió subir a ver cómo seguía su Yuki.

Lo encontró durmiendo todavía y, como lo había hecho hacía algunas horas, se sentó en la orillita de la cama y lo acarició suavemente, dejándole todavía más brillos en el pelo. Repartió pequeños besitos brillantes por su nuca y la piel que quedaba expuesta de su cuello, tratando en vano de despertarlo. Finalmente, se le metió el diablo al cuerpo y decidió lamerle la oreja brillante, haciéndolo bufar al tiempo que pegaba un saltito en la cama.

-¡Shuichi, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes así?! – exclamó con la voz ronca de sueño, tratando de enfocar.

-Diez este mes, y eso que estamos a quince recién – le respondió el brillante muchacho, sonriente y cariñoso. Eiri suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía tan bien ahora que no le dolía la cabeza, que la furia de dragón se le había disipado completamente y solamente le quedaba la estupefacción de la extraña sensatez que, a su manera, le había demostrado Shu.

-Ya, no importa, igual tenía que sacarme la ropa para ponerme pijama… - le dijo, un poco compungido. La verdad es que no entendía bien lo que le pasaba. A lo mejor no había vomitado los analgésicos y estaba un poco drogado. Se pasó la mano brillante por el pelo y la cara brillantes. De repente, como que ya no le importaba el brillito plateado. Se sentó sobre la cama y estiró la mano brillante para acariciarle la mejilla a Shu. Qué bonito que era, le daban ganas de sacarle todo el brillo a besos, pero no se quería intoxicar, así que se limitó a besarle los labios (ahora un poquito menos brillantes), con la calma y parsimonia de quién sabe que dispone de todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Shuichi se le sentó encima, dejándolo brillante en lugares nuevos con una risita traviesa. Pero qué le importaba ya a Yuki, si de todas maneras las cosas siempre habían sido así, Shuichi siempre había sido el árbol de navidad de su vida: chillón, escandaloso, brillante… y el centro de atención en torno al que giraban sus mejores momentos.

* * *

**Notas de autora**

Ya, bueno, sí, el final fue demasiado meloso, ¿pero no es así como deberían terminar todos los fics románticos de navidad? ¿No? Ya, bueno, sí.

La verdad es que, a pesar de que estoy bastante conforme con como salió esto, siento que me quedó muy largo y muy… que podría haber sido mejor. De todas maneras, hace tanto tiempo que no escribía que creo que está bien por ahora. Si sigo en esto, prometo mejorar para ustedes.

Espero haberles sacado una sonrisa a ratos y una carcajada chiquitita al menos, porque le puse mucho corazón a esta cuestión. Temporalmente, está situado después de Gravitation Ex. (me imagino que se habrán dado cuenta). Me inspiré, principalmente, en un post que vi en Tumblr sobre la pastillita para baño (o _bath melt)_ con forma de estrella que Shuichi compra en _Lush _(que es real, aunque yo le exageré un poquito la… brillantez), que no sé por qué me imaginé que le iba a encantar y se llama "Star Light Star Bright", búsquenla y lean los comentarios de ella que dejó la gente que la ha comprado, son maravillosos.

El título es un villancico gringo re conocido en una de sus versiones en castellano, no sé si la conocen (tiene miles de versiones, el título original es 'Oh, Christmas Tree').

¡Muchas gracias por leer y si dejan reviews voy a poder seguir viviendo! :3


End file.
